Moments to Savor
by SoldLotus
Summary: Raising Frisk wasn't as easy as Toriel had expected it to be. Frisk, now eighteen years old, has been through several mutual breakups and get togethers, but she still has yet to get someone special as well as getting adjusted to her new life and emotions. Eventual Frisk/Sans
1. Chapter 1

First Undertale Fic!

18 Year Old Female Frisk

Language Warning

Post-Pacifist End.

"[sign language]"

'thoughts'

"talking"

/\/\/\/\/\

Humans are complicated.

Don't misunderstand, they have the same emotions and necessities as the monsters did, but.. it just wasn't the same how they went through the stages of life.

"Frisk! Come here!"

There was a muffled, yet audible, groan coming from upstairs. "I'm going to Snowdin, Dad."

The goat monster, who was paying no attention as he ate his pie, looked shocked towards the girl and just absently nodded his head.

The monster king received a kiss on the cheek from the human as she hurriedly left.

"FRISK!"

As soon as Asgore heard the yell followed by a slam indicating that Frisk had already left, he paled.

The queen appeared from the kitchen glowering darkly at the "man of the house."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Leaving the Ruins made the girl sigh.

It's been nine years since she successfully had gotten rid of the barrier and freed all the monsters, and she's sure that she'd do it all over again if she had to, but the change was too much for her to handle at first.

There were humans who had recognized her despite her not recognizing them back, and there were those humans who stay racist against monsters, and ultimately, against Frisk who had freed them.

She chuckled as she rubbed her cold hands together recalling some previous.. fights.. if one chose to call them that. Frisk had a knack for flirting, and sure enough, that's what she did during every fight as she could easily dodge anything coming her way.

Frisk walked into the house of the skeleton brothers without knocking and set her stuff down beside the lumpy couch and grabbed the small blanket that lay folded on the end table off to the side.

She sighed before laying down on the couch and draping the blanket over herself.

Frisk heard the door open, but ignored it as she continued to try and fall asleep until something sat upon her legs.

Sans.

She groaned in annoyance before turning to get comfortable once again.

She's grown close to all the normal monsters she talked to and even dated some out of either misunderstanding or curiosity.

Love definitely had no boundaries in the Underworld, no one ever judged based on age, gender, or race.

The first one Frisk dated was Papyrus, who you were thoroughly amused by. He insisted that you were head over heels for him when you attempted to keep your morals at bay and ended up flirting with him. Turns out he only did it in hopes of gaining affections that he didn't have for her, but she didn't really mind as she gave him a small peck on his cheekbone leaving him flustered.

Next was Undyne, right after the two of you became great friends. She wasn't going to lose the challenge of being her best friend, so they both went out to play games, eat, and finally watch a movie. The two got caught up in the moment and cuddled close and exchanged a small kiss which shocked them both. They agreed to never talk about it after Undyne confessed that Alphys was the love of her life.

Speaking of which, Alphys was the next in line. That was a complete misunderstanding as she was sent to give the scientist a confession letter from Undyne, but nonetheless, it happened. Alphys took her to the junkyard where they actually found some neat things. The two had a great time, but decided later to be secret best friends because Undyne was the real best friend.

Frisk had previously flirted with Toriel, but quickly called it quits as she did love the woman, but as a mother.

She also went on dates with Aaron, Shyren, Tsunderplane, Vulcan, and for some reason Grillby.

Frisk's face flushed thinking back on the days with the bartender and grill master. He literally gave a new definition to "hot" even though he was a real sweet man. Frisk wasn't really sure how that relationship had ended.

She sighed feeling Sans readjust himself on her legs as he watched Mettaton broadcasted over the whole world now.

Frisk finally decided to sit up and face the skeleton that always seemed to have a huge smile on his face, much to her annoyance.

"So what happened this time, kiddo?"

Frisk pouted at the nickname that seemed to have stuck with her despite her finding out that he's only ten years older than her. "[I'm not a kid anymore.]" She quickly signed before sighing for the nth time already.

She and Sans have grown much closer than she ever has with anyone else, and she absolutely adored the attention both brothers gave her, making her feel as if she really was family with them.

"I don't even know what I do anymore, it's probably another guy issue."

Sans rose what would be a skeleton equivalent to an eyebrow. "'Guy issue?'"

She froze. The only people that know of the issue are Toriel, Alphys, Undyne, and herself.

"Anyways, I was hoping I could stay the night."

"Anytime." He replied shrugging off the issue until Frisk hugged him making him freeze. "Thank you for existing, Sans.."

Frisk fell asleep embracing the incredibly warm skeleton, who was immensely glad that she fell asleep as he covered his blue tinted face.

"I.. I guess she's bone tired, hehe."

/\/\/\/\/\

tell me what you guys think!

this will be eventual Frisk/Sans


	2. Chapter 2

A thanks to everyone who reads this fic, and a special thanks to everyone who reviews, favorites, and follows!

btw the dot line combo is either a time skip, pov change, or both

/\/\/\/\/\

Frisk stretched and yawned as she sat up on a familiar couch and rubbed at her sleep filled eyes as she checked her phone. She gave a groan of annoyance as she found nine missed calls from Toriel and one from Asgore.

'Too early for this..' Frisk thought before heading to the bathroom to get freshened up.

She stripped herself and folded the clothes before placing them neatly on a nearby counter and entering the shower.

Frisk flinched with a slight yelp when the water that first hit her was cold, but soon sighed in relaxation as it quickly heated up.

She just stood there enjoying the feeling and watching as the glass fogged up.

It wasn't too long after that she started to lather her hair in shampoo, feeling content as she massaged it in.

She was going to reach for her loofah when suddenly, the whole room glowed a light blue for a while second.

Frisk blinked before rubbing a small circle on the glass to look through, only to see a certain small skeleton brushing his teeth with his eye sockets closed as if wishing he was still asleep. "Hey, Pap. Why do skeletons like to take hot baths?" He said while turning around and opening his eyes with a lazy smirk until he came into eye contact with Frisk as his expression twisted in confusion.

It took her a while to register this before grabbing a nearby bottle of "bone gel" and opening the shower door to throw it at him, which definitely startled him into realization as it hit him in the skull.

"W-wha-"

"Sans what the fuck! Get out!" She shrieked throwing some sort of MTT branded bottle.

"H-hey! Stop throwing things-!"

"Get out!"

The skeleton shuffled clumsily to the door as he avoided some objects that were aimed in his direction before slumping on the other side of the bathroom door with a hand covering his face and toothbrush still in his mouth.

"SANS? IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT? I HEARD YOU AND THE HUMAN SCREAMING AND A LOT OF NOISE FOLLOWING!"

Frisk coughed as she harshly pushed open the door with a barely noticeable tint of pink on her face as she was already dressed and had her dirty clothes packed. "Your brother was only being a peeping tom while I was showering." Papyrus notably gasped here. "Honestly, if the door is locked, don't come in with one of your shortcuts!"

Sans opened his mouth to talk but closed it before walking in the bathroom and rinsing his mouth.

He walked back out with a less flushed face than what he'd been wearing earlier. "Sorry. I'll be at Grillby's."

Frisk and Papyrus looked at each other before looking at the door Sans walked out of.

The taller skeleton looked back at Frisk worryingly, which caused the girl to sigh. "I'll go check on him after I dry my hair."

Papyrus face a small smile of thanks. "I'll be heading to Undyne's place for more training."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sans downed another bottle of ketchup as he still had yet to calm down the blue that stained his face.

"Grillby wants to know what's gotten ya so down, Sans." The bird monster translated with ease.

Sans shook his head. "It's nothing really. I guess you could say that today is already bone to be crazy."

The ketchup loving skeleton tried his hardest to kept his default smile on even when Grillby disappeared to the back of the restaurant bar.

Frisk had been the only thing on his mind since the whole accident that morning.. well get safety usually was on his mind along with Papyrus', but now she was all he could think of.

He gets this unnerving sensation down his spine everytime he thought back on the incident. The water framing her blurred body, the steam rising around her, the way she had shrieked-

Sans slammed his head on the table and closed his eye sockets as he felt the magic rush to his face again. He knew for sure that they were a girl now, but he wasn't sure if he should refer to her as a her or a they seeing as it didn't bother her.

"Sans?" He continued sending out his z's as he tried ignoring the one person he didn't want to see at the moment with his face flushed.

Frisk sighed seating herself beside him, obviously waiting for him to awaken or quit faking, though Sans didn't know which.

He opened a single eye socket, just enough to watch what was going on as he heard her barely audible sharp intake of air.

"..Hey Grillby.. it's been a while.."

Sans watched in interest as Grillby slowly signed something with his hands making Frisk giggle a bit with a nod.

"You know, you're actually getting better at sign language, B. It's always better to actually talk straight to someone without it being translated, right?" She looked to the bird monster. "No offense, Jack. You were pretty good at your job."

The bird monster, now dubbed as Jack, just shrugged his shoulders. "Makes my life easier."

Frisk turned her attention back to the hot head. "So how have you been?"

This seemed to strike something in Grillby as his flame flickered a bit and he did many signs of which Sans couldn't make out (since he only knew the basics, though Alphys, Toriel, Flowey, and Papyrus were the only ones who seemed to actually learn sign language or already know it).

Sans saw Frisk's sudden change in emotion as she spoke quietly and looked around. "You're really going to bring that up here?"

He saw Grillby do a few gestures before leaning one arm on the counter and the other on his hip.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

All Frisk had done was ask about his day hoping that Grillby would allow her to have a normal conversation, but then he brought up what she'd been avoiding.

"[Honestly, I've been better before we stopped meeting each other and you stopped replying to my messages.]"

Frisk felt slightly disappointed and upset. He brought it up when she knew that he knew she was avoiding it.

She took a look around happy that no one surrounding them knew their language and that Bird Man was conversing with Fish Man and Sans was asleep.

"You're really going to bring that up here?" She asked quietly with a slight hiss.

"[And where else am I suppose to bring it up if you won't meet me?]"

He leaned in on the counter a mere foot from her face and a hand to his hip.

She brought her hands up in a quick motion as she delivered her message. "[I forgot that you could be hot headed, you know?]"

Frisk noted that Grillby's flame flicked higher for a second in what might've been laughter. "[You sure know how to lighten the mood.]"

She laughed lightly, happy that he finally complied to change the subject. "[Must be the time spent between Mom and lazy bones here.]"

She paused for a second. "[How about picking me up after school in five days? Then we can catch up.]"

His flame seemed to brighten as he nodded and brought his hand on hers as Frisk smiled softly.

The two quickly separated when they heard a clank to their right.

Sans wiped his mouth as he slammed his emptied ketchup bottle. He couldn't stop the burning feeling in his rib cage as he saw the two getting cozy with each other.

"Oh, when did you get here, Frisk?"

She eyes then blinked as she remembered the original reason she came. "I need you to come with me! We have lots to talk about."

The skeleton gulped before bringing his attention to the hand that had grabbed his and pulled him along.

They soon reached his telescope station in Waterfall and she sat on the counter of it.

Sans scratched the back of his skull as an awkward silence consumed the two. "Uh.. sorry about this mornin, kid.. I thought Papyrus was the one in there."

They both blushed. "So you just enter without even asking?!"

"..but it's my house."

Frisk stared at him in disbelief signing an "Oh. My. God." To herself.

"You know what, next time you come to my house, remind me you said that so I can confiscate all your clothing and mess with your bones because they're in my house, therefore belonging to me." Frisk dramatically flailed her arms standing up. "Matter of fact, I'll make you my slave and have you do everything for me."

Sans felt sweat forming just above his vertebrae. "T-that's not what I-"

Frisk stood up and stretched causing a few bones in her back crack, making the skeleton beside her freeze.

She looked at him impatiently before realizing his shocked gaze. "..what? Is there something on my face?"

He pointed at her in confusion. "What was that noise just now?"

She raised an eyebrow before proceeding to stretch her arms and crack her knuckles only to be stopped again. "There! That!"

Frisk looked at him weirdly. "I was just popping my knuckles..?"

"Your bones?"

Frisk nodded.

"And it doesn't hurt?"

She shrugged. "No, not really."

He started mumbling to himself while looking at her hand. "Do it one more time."

Frisk awkwardly cracked the knuckles on her other hand to see him flinch lightly with a new blue tint adorning his face. "I guess it must be uncomfortable to hear my bones pop, seeing that that's all you're really made of.."

Sans shook his head. "I kinda.. kinda like the sound. It sounds similar to the sound we make when our bones meet." He then imitated a snap with his index and thumb to prove his point.

Frisk stared at him for a second.

None of her monster friends had interacted much with humans (with the exception of Toriel and Asgore) since the Nobel two had decided to wait for the rest of the monsters to clear out before they did, but really, they did it knowing Frisk wasn't comfortable with returning to the surface. The rest, of course, blindly, and slightly obviously, followed suit when Frisk decided to talk a bit.

"Sans.." She started unsure of herself. "You do know that a human skeleton is strikingly similar to you two skeletons, right?"

There was a short silence before the shorter of the two snorted.

"You're pulling my bone, right?"

/\/\/\/\/\

So someone was wondering why Frisk switched between sign language and talking because I forgot to include a reason in the first chapter. It's mainly because she was use to signing so often that she'd switch to it every know and then, not to mention that Toriel, Papyrus, Flowey, and Alphys are the only ones in this story that bothered to learn or already knew it

THANKS EVERYONE

THANK YOU FOR READING, FOLLOWING, REVIEWING, AND FAVORING AND PLEASE CONTINUE TO KEEP ME UPDATED ON YOUR QUESTIONS AND THOUGHTS ON THIS FIC! THANKS AGAIN!


End file.
